Yumi Ishiyama
Yumi Ishiyama (ユミ イシヤマ "Yumi Ishiyama") is a highly valued member and is one of the female protagonists of Code Lyoko. She's considered to be the mature one of the group, and is Ulrich's and William's main love interest. She is a geisha ninja in Lyoko. In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, she's paired up with the Ventus attribute and paired up with Hawktor. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], she's a Unicorn learning about magic usage, with a dark grey coat and a tessen fan for her cutie mark. In the animated portion of Lyoko, she is voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland. In Evolution, she's portrayed by Melanie Tran. Lyoko Outfit and Powers Yumi's first outfit going into Lyoko was that of a geisha wearing a kimono (a sort of Japanese dress worn on occasions) with a yellow tied pack to keep her fans in when not in use. In seasons 1-3 of Lyoko, can be seen wearing a with make up and red eyeliner along with her hair stylized in a Japanese fashion. In Season 4, her outfit was that more of a ninja jumpsuit and received two forehead buttons for her Telekinesis. Her outfit changed very slightly in Evolution. Yumi battles with her metallic tessen fans, in which she can throw them in a Frisbee-like manner, and can also be used as shields. In Evolution, she was given an optional bo staff that was rarely used. She's given the power of Telekinesis, which she can move objects with her mind. She can perform acrobatic movements which rivals no one, thanks to Penchak Silat training (thanks to Ulrich) and has learned some ninja moves thanks to Shun Kazami (from Bakugan). Heritage and Choices She lives with her family outside of Kadic, bordering from Kyoto, Japan and have moved to France when she was very little. She treats her family with respect as much as she can and is proud of her heritage. She lives with her mother and father, and her little brother Hiroke (who also incidentally has a Ventus Harpus and a semi-interest in the Ponies), and, not to be disrespectful, tries to keep them out of the know about Lyoko and the Ponies as much as she can as well (until "Having the Best Night at the Gala" in My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic). She has once battled alongside the Ventus Skyress and Ingram. Despite the respect of Japanese movements from Master Ingram, Yumi now battles alongside Hawktor, who now has even faster and stronger moves and Shun says that she could learn from Hawktor's abilities. Shun Kazami also respects Yumi's heritage and allows her to toughen up her acrobatic abilities by teaching her some ninja moves in order to be a more versatile geisha ninja. In My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic, she was the second to travel to Equestria before the rest of the group followed, becoming a dark-coated unicorn, much to Twilight Sparkle's surprise. Both Yumi and Aelita were able to take their time and go to Twilight for weekly magic lessons in order to help out more in the Pony world. In much of Code Lyoko and Evolution, she, with both Ulrich and William, have been in a struggling love triangle. At the start, Yumi and Ulrich's relationship seems to be platonic, sometimes on and sometimes off, much to Sissi Delmas's annoyance. When Season 2 rolled around, their relationship struggled even more with William repeatedly trying to flirt with Yumi. By season 3 and most of season 4, they both agreed arguably that they should consider themselves as "friends, and that's all", and soon Odd opens up and said that nobody buys their act. Fan-Involvement in Yu-Gi-Oh! During Kurisu's journey throughout the Millenium Eras of Dueling (and him having to attend Duel Academy with one Jaden Yuki), Yumi also happened to attend the same Duel Academy Kurisu and Jaden attended. While Kurisu attended with a variety Deck, Yumi dueled with mostly a Wind-attributed Deck with some "Shien" Warriors in hers. While Kurisu had other business to attend to concerning the other dimensions, Yumi stayed at Duel Academy and graduated. Dark Warrior Yumi Not only William had a Dark clone of himself. In the Dark Warriors saga in the "Living in the End Times" season series, Dark William made Dark Yumi in order to not be alone. Dark Yumi can use the big sword, or can fight like the original Yumi and use darkened tessen fans, Telekinesis and the such. Near the end of the series, Dark Yumi met her demise by de-resolution, whishing Kurisu and Yumi peace for the future before her data was being scattered and was destroyed by falling in the Digital Sea of the Mountain Sector. Gallery Yumi_personality.png|Yumi's personality page Yumi_250.png|Yumi on Overwing Stick_concept.PNG|Concept on the bo staff in Evolution. 12279137_562546363898001_6871318292373550852_n.jpg|Yumi in Sector 5 in Code Lyoko Evolution campanile_YumiR.jpg|French Collector card (front) campanile_YumiV.jpg|French collector card (back with info)